MyTV Music
MyTV Music (formerly QUAD until 2015 and NRJ Plus until 2016) was a commercial-free television network owned by Qualis Television Stations Group , and broadcasted thru affiliated stations nationwide from KIVO-TV's Sherwood studios at McCain Mall. Since it was a commercial-free broadcast network that targeted young adults and their families, MyTV Music & Family offered educational, entertainment, and music programming for kids, teens, and families along with live action sports programming produced by MyTV Sports under the "SportsZone" brand, live music concerts, and a late-afternoon/early-evening music and entertainment program produced by MyTV News and KIVO-TV named "MusicScene Live!". Due to naming conversion the same channel operated by LDEJRuff, KIVO rebranded it as "NRJ Plus" in 2015 until the channel's merger with numerous channels and relaunch as "MyTV Music & Family". QUAD 2011-2014 2014-2015 NRJ Plus 2015-2016 In 2015, QUAD was renamed as "NRJ Plus" under the slogan "Hit Music Only". PlayStation Home (TV channel) 2008-2016 PlayStation_Home_(2009)1.png PlayStation_Home_(2008)3.png Homeplayr.png Homeplay.png PlayStation_Home_(2008)2.png Youth7/The Seven 2011-2013 2013-2014 Youth7/7Extra 2014-2015 7Extra 2015-2016 Julie Julie was an entertainment and lifestyle channel. 2004-2009 2009-2016 Mini MyTV Mini MyTV is a commercial-free broadcast and cable/satellite television network and a multiplex channel of MyTV Music & Family that targeted preschoolers and infants, and offers a variety of animation, live action, and puppetry programming for little kids that comes from around the world along with new original programming produced exclusively for the channel, some of which were broadcast from KIVO-TV's McCain Mall studios in Sherwood. It is owned by Polar Night Benton Studios, and is also carried on all Polar Night-owned commercial-free television stations nationwide, either as a programming block on some stations or a 24-hour channel depending on the station your watching. 2012-2014 2014-present Nawmal Network Background: Xtranormal shut down over the past 2 years and so does Xtranormal Network. But, when Nawmal launched with the first of its products (including NawmalMAKE, which is available now, and 2 other products, NawmalEDU, which will come out December 2015, and NawmalFUN, which will come out in 2016), Sam A. Webster and Chance S. decided to relaunch Xtranormal Network under the name "Nawmal Network". Sam A. Webster and Chance S. own a new television network conglomerate called Nawmal Network Corporation (a corporation which owned two networks: a cable network named Nawmal Network, and a local television station named NMAL-TV (also known as YourNawmal20). In 2015,, the corporation merged into A Glass And A Half Full Networks, which, in turn, merged into Polar Night Inc. Xtranormal Network 2009-2013 Nawmal Network Prototype logo 2015-2016 In 2015, Nawmal Media merged to Glass and A Half Full Networks and, shortly after, GAHFN was acquired by Leopard Holdings through 2 Ways Cannon Media Group. Do 2005-2016 2015-2016 This logo was designed by Salovaara + Kukkonen Group Austin to celebrate Do's 10th anniversary. MyTV Music & Family 2016-2017 In 2017, MyTV Music & Family's management bought out Coop's TV channel operations in Hungary, Netherlands, Italy, Switzerland, Germany, Denmark, Norway, Iceland and Sweden. MyTV Music 2017-2019 In 2017, MyTV Music & Family split. Now known as MyTV Music, they sold their non-music programming and international channels (which soon became part of Nostalgic) to Old Dominion Media. On January 30, 2019, the network was shut down. The assets were merged into FMC. Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks